Life With Pants
by pheonixgirl09
Summary: Bridget and Eric find a baby sitting on their front porch. Will this baby be a ghost of Eric's past.Carmen is pregnant with who's baby?. Brian wants to break up with Tibby for an unknown reason and Kostos suddenly reappears in Lena's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Just the prologue, but please review. Tell me if you like it and if I get enough reviews, I might continue. **

**Eric and Bridget live in an apartment together while Bee attends college, but all the previous characters will be in the story. The prologue just includes Bee and Eric though. Occurs in June, the summer after "Girls In Pants." **

"Hey Bee, wanna go for a run?" Eric yelled down the stairs in the apartment he shared with his fiancé, Bridget Vreeland.

When have I not wanted to run, Bee thought to herself. "Yeah, just let me get my shoes on." Now where did I leave them? They must be on the front porch. Bridget walks out the front door to get her shoes, but they weren't the only thing she saw when she opened the door. Sitting on the porch in a car seat was a sleeping baby wrapped in a yellow blanket who couldn't have been more than a few months old.

"Ummm Eric, I'm pretty sure we're not gonna be able to go for a run!" Bridget yelled back up the stairs as she shut the front door and placed the car seat (with the baby in it) on their kitchen table.

"Why Bee? Would you rather go to dinner or something?" said Eric as he came downstairs and that's when he saw Bridget holding a baby.

"Wow Bridg, you didn't even tell me you were pregnant!" Eric joked, then being serious said "I didn't know we were babysitting tonight."

"Neither did I! I went to get my Nike's off the front porch and I found this little guy sitting in his car seat. Does he look familiar to you?"

"No, I've never seen him before." But really the baby did look familiar to Eric. The "little guy" reminded him of a certain girlfriend he had last summer before he went to soccer camp and was reunited with Bridget. The certain girlfriend being Kaya. Eric saw what looked like a card sitting underneath the blanket in the car seat. He took out the blanket and found something that confirmed his suspicions.

_**Dear Eric,**_

_**I'm sure you're wondering why there was a baby sitting on your doorstep, but I didn't know what else to do. This baby is yours. I got pregnant last summer when we went to Mexico. I was going to tell you but then you came back from that camp and broke up with me. I know it was stupid and I should have told you sooner but I didn't, and for that I'm sorry. His name is Dylan. He was born 3 months ago- March 19(don't worry, I did take care of myself during the pregnancy).**_

"What is it, Eric?" Bee asked.

Eric paused to answer Bee's question "Just a second and I'll explain everything."

"Hurry!" Bee said. She was never good at being patient.

_**I am not able to care for him properly so I am signing over care to you. The adoption papers are in the envelope and I am begging you, please take him! I love him so much, but I know you will be able to give him the life I wouldn't.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kaya**_

"Bee, there's something I need to tell you. This baby, his name's Dylan, well, he's my baby."

"What do you mean **_your_** baby?" although Bee had an inkling suspicion of what this was about.

"Well, you remember when I went to Mexico last summer, just before soccer camp" Bridget nodded and looked down at the baby, who was still sleeping like a rock. "Well" Eric continued, "Kaya and I…. we… well, she got… pregnant. Bee, I never meant for this to happen! You know that right?"

Bridget took a deep breath in, and a slow one out before she answered him. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Eric because they weren't even friends when this happened, but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous. The only children Eric was supposed to have were theirs, but she could deal with this. Another deep breath in. But, what was this baby doing here? Were they going to have to see Kaya now? How would this interfere with her and Eric's relationship.

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen Eric" Bee said reassuringly. "But, what is he doing here?"

"Kaya can't keep him anymore. She needs us to take care of him."

"But for how long, a few weeks?" asked Bee.

"Try for eighteen years."

"You mean, she's giving him to you?"

"He is my baby, and I feel a sort of responsibility to him. Bee, this is something I, we need to do. I know you may not like this at first, but he will never know Kaya as his mother if we keep him, it will be you. We can raise him like he's ours. Think about it Bee, it will be great."

Bridget took another couple of deep breaths. Ok, this isn't so bad. There would just be a baby, no other girl for her to worry about Eric with and hey, it might be fun.

"Ok, Eric. We can keep him and I will be fine with it."

"Promise Bee?"

"Yeah, Eric. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Bridget awoke at three a.m. to the sounds of cries from her newly purchased baby monitor. Eric was beginning to stir beside her.

"I'll go" she said lazily.

"You sure honey?" Eric mumbled and before Bridget could even reply yes, Eric was sound asleep. Bridget crawled out of bed, threw on her bathrobe, and crept into what just a week ago had been her and Eric's office, but now was the home to their officially adopted baby boy, Dylan. She walked over to the crib where Dylan was still crying and the instant her hands touched his little body to pick him up, his crying ceased. He was really beginning to grow on her. She was in love with his perfectly tanned skin, Eric's skin, and his curly brown hair, which he must have gotten from Kaya. She walked down the stairs, got a bottle from the fridge, and sat down in the living room to feed the baby. Just as she got comfortable, the phone began to ring. "Let's go see who's on the phone, Dyl!" Bridget coed as she hurried to answer the phone before Eric could wake up. "Unknown Caller. Hmm? Who could it be?" she said as she read the caller I.D. Bridget answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Bridget?"

"Yes?" she answered very hesitantly because she didn't recognize the voice.

"There's been an accident."

"Mom, I thought you said I wasn't going to be just another 'babysitting service'?" Carmen joked with her mom, Christina as they dressed her little brother Ryan for the day.

"Carma, you know I don't normally ask you to babysit, but this is really special occasion. David's being honored at a work banquet. No babies allowed!"

"But Win and I.."

"Win _loves_ Ryan. I know he won't care! Everytime he comes over for dinner he ends up eating in Ryan's room."

"Oh all right." Carmen finally gave in. She had a special evening planned also, but that would have to wait. Tonight was supposed to be her and Win's almost-a-year-together dinner, and what an almost year it had been. Win had gotten into med school last September, in a town just an hour away from Bethesda called Lincoln. Carmen had to endure a year of a kind-of long distance relationship with Win so for next semester, she transferred to the local college in Lincoln where her and Win had just bought a little house together. The buying of the "little house" turned out to be a good investment, because the next day, Carmen found out she was pregnant. This wasn't exactly the way she and Win had planned their future, but that's how it happened. Win popped the question after Carmen told him the big news. He already had a ring and said he was just waiting for the right moment, and that moment felt right enough. Of course Carmen said yes, but they had promised they would keep the news about the baby and their marriage a secret until the next night, when they would invite both sets of parents over together and tell them at the same time. Little did Carmen know, their almost year was about to get a whole lot more eventful.

Lena Kaligaris had just gotten out of the shower and finished blow-drying her hair. She was trying to find something to put on for her date with Paul that night, but right now she wasn't having much luck. It was then that she realized how hot it was in her room and decided to open the door, even though she was only wearing her bra and panties and who did she find standing at her doorway with flowers in his hand but Kostos.

"These are for you" Kostos said handing her the flowers, but never taking his eyes off her and grinning slowly.

Does he always have to do that? And why do we always meet when I'm half naked? Lena thought to herself. At that moment, Lena was silently thanking God that Carmen had forced her into Victoria's Secret last week and made her buy the silky pink bra and bikini bottom panties that matched and also herself for choosing to wear them that day. Kostos then stepped past Lena (who was still standing with her mouth open at the door) and pushed the door shut.

"Kostos! You can't be here! I'm not wearing anything respectable"

"Lena, It's not like I haven't seen all this before." Kostos said calmly while smiling in spite of the situation. Lena grabbed the closest item of clothing she had, which just happened to be Spongebob Squarepants boxers and a tank top and threw them on, with Kostos watching her the whole time.

"What... what are you doing here? Kostos, I haven't heard from you since last summer. I thought we were through."

"We were." he replied back even more calmly and this irritated Lena for some reason.

"Then _why_ are you here now? And _why_ were you just standing at my door? You could've knocked or something?"  
"I was about to knock but you opened the door before I had a chance. And, may I say that you're still as beautiful as you always were?"  
"Kostos.." Lena sighed and sat down on the bed. Kostos followed her lead and sat down beside her. Just then, as Lena heard her doorknob turning, Kostos leaned over and kissed her. Paul starred at them in silence then slowly turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Paul, it's not how it seems."

"Flight 209 to Bethesda boarding now." Tibby heard over the intercom at the airport in New York.   
"Briiiaaan? Where are you?" Tibby called as she tried to drag both of their suitcases to the gate.

"Sorry babe," Brian ran up behind her and grabbed his case," I found an old arcade with Dragon Master in it."  
"How can you look so much NOT like a geek, yet you still _act_ like one?"

"That hurts, Tibs, that really hurts!" Brian said as he gave the stewardess their tickets. They chose seats close to the front of the plane, got buckled in and waited silently while the other passengers got situated. This seemed weird to Tibby, because she and Brian almost always talked. After the plane had lifted off, Brian turned toward Tibby with a weird look in his eye and said something that Tibby will probably never forget.

"Tibby, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Brian. I love you too."

"I think we should break up!"  
"_WHAT?" _

**Sorry for all the cliffhangers! Please review**


End file.
